Story:Starship Archer/Over the Horizon/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is fighting the heavy cruiser but the cruiser fires back and causes the shields to flicker some more and more as the cruiser fires off several more shots at the Sovereign-Class Starship. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. MASON: (Off his console) Shields down to seventy-five percent, (beat) damage to secondary power couplings. Another huge jolt. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Get us out of here Ensign. Carlson inputs commands into the console. CARLSON (conn officer): (off her console) Trying to Captain. Another few jolts and sparks. SITO: (off her console) Captain sensors are picking up a nebula cloud off our starboard bow. Martin chimes in. MARTIN: It's the same one that the Enterprise-D used to hide from the Borg in twenty-three-sixty six. Another hit ROCKS the ship. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign set course and engage at full impulse speed. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer speeds towards the nebula with the Heavy cruiser behind it firing at the ship. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON: (off his console) Shields down to thirty percent their buckling! Then the shakes stop as everyone is shocked by this. TAYLOR: Report? Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (off his console) They've ceased fire. Sito chimes in. SITO: (off her console) We've entered the nebula they must of stopped cause they can't follow us in. Taylor sits in her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs): Thank god, (to Carlson) Ensign full stop we'll remain in this part of the nebula for the time being. Mister Mason maintain red alert. Carlson inputs command into the helm. CARLSON (Conn officer): Aye, Captain answering all stop. Taylor gets up. TAYLOR: (to Martin) I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge Commander. Taylor goes into her ready room as Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. EXT-SPACE The Archer goes to full stop. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM ADM. MARTIN (on monitor): Chancellor Gowron has dispatched a fleet of Klingon ships to your position but they won't be there for at least ten days. TAYLOR: Thanks sir let Captain Johnson know that we'll be a bit late to retaking the system. ADM. MARTIN (On monitor):(nods) I will let him know Captain you just get your ship back up and running Starfleet out. The Federation symbol appears and Taylor leans back in her chair thinking. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Cadet Martin is laying on her back fixing the tactical console after it overloaded a bit during the battle. CADET MARTIN: There how's that sir? Mason inputs commands into the console. MASON: (off his console) Shields are almost full restored to full power Commander, (beat) but there's just this nagging power issue wish Starfleet tested these new shields before refitting the Archer with them. Martin thinks. MARTIN: (To Mason) Well Mister Laforge did say these new Regen shields were brand new? The scene is interrupted by a low-frequency boom...which grows louder and then WHAM! The ship is JOLTED! MARTIN: What the hell was that? MASON: (off his console) Some sort of depth charge, (beat) that one was five hundred meters off our port bow. Taylor walks out of her ready room. TAYLOR: (TO Martin) report Commander? MARTIN: (To Taylor) The Dominion have launched depth charges their looking for us. EXT-SPACE Outside the nebula cloud the Dominion Heavy Cruiser launches two more charges into the nebula cloud. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is tense. SITO: GRAB A HOLD OF SOMETHING! Two rapid booms are followed almost instantly by two powerful JOLTS! Bulkheads BLOWOUT and consoles GO DOWN. DEBRIS and streams of spewing GAS envelop the Bridge. A beat as everyone recovers. Mason, Sito, Carlson, and Cadet Martin start working their stations... the spewing gas subsides and consoles flicker back to life. Taylor goes to her chair as Commander Martin goes to his. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign take us out of the nebula, (beat) when we've cleared the cloud take us to warp nine. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Aye, Captain leaving the nebula now. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaves the nebula cloud and then leaps into warp. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A repair team is working on repairing the damaged relay. CARLSON (Conn Officer): The Heavy Cruiser is on our tail. Camera closes up on Taylor. (End of Act Two, Fade out)